Pistols At Dawn
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a challenge on NFA, "See you in court"


Pistols at Dawn.

"I'll see you in court. That's a vicious animal and needs dealt with" The man shouted at Dr. Mallard, and his mother.

"Young man, Tyson would never attack unprovoked," Mrs Mallard shouted back, "I keep my dogs under strict control. And if you annoy me anymore, it is I who might bite you too."

"Mother, I am sure we can resolve this in a more British and gentlemanly manner." Ducky now answered looking at his mother and the man. "So if you could provide me with your details and what you consider the damage done. I am sure the outcome can be suitably resolved

"Your vicious mongrel attacked me. Look at the tear marks." The man shouted, looking down at his trouser leg.

"Tyson is not a mongrel, he a Welsh Corgi," Mrs Mallard shouted, "They protected the Welsh farmers and now protect me."

"So you an illegal alien then? 'Cos, I'll get you for that too." The man replied.

"Young man, I saw you kick my dog." Mrs Mallard shouted.

"No I was trying to shake the mad rabid creature from my leg. If you persist in this…" the man shouted.

"Come mother. Sir, here is my card. Do instruct your lawyer." As Ducky handed the man a card, and then leading his mother away.

"Donald, do I see a duel?" Mrs Mallard now enquired, "That would be so much fun. I could get Matthew to referee, or even be your second."

They didn't see the boy running towards them.

"Mister. I saw it all," the boy shouted, as he ran over to Ducky and his mother, "That man did kick your dog. If you were an animal doctor, you could see where he kicked it. I heard it yelp."

"It? It?" Mrs Mallard shouted, "It, is a pedigree Welsh Corgi." She now replied, "Come Donald we have work to do." As she turned, and walked away, dragging Contessa.

"Thank you," Ducky now replied . "But do you have a name and address in case I need to talk to you again?"

"Mom says not to talk to strangers, but ask at the café over there," pointing to the east, "And ask for Simon." As he ran off, leaving Ducky to catch Tyson.

-oOo-

"Donald, have you thought anymore of this duel. I could invite the bridge club. We could have cucumber sandwiches and Pimms. Donald, I haven't had Pimms since Mrs Websters grand-daughters wedding, last year." Mr Mallard said laughing.

"Mother there will be no duel. Have you noticed that Tyson is in fact limping?"

"Donald, dogs don't limp. But, he has been dragging his leg and he won't let me touch." his mother now added.

"Maybe I should get it x-rayed?" Donald now questioned, "Tyson, here boy." As the dog turned and snarled at Donald.

The next morning saw Ducky waiting in the bullpen for Gibbs.

-oOo-

"Morning Ducky, you're early today."

"Jethro, I need some advice and help, if you could possibly listen."

"All ears Duks. Fire away." Jethro replied.

So as Dr Mallard began to relate the tale of the day before he finished by saying, "So do you think it would be possible to have a word with your friend Ms Hart? I mean you seem to get on quite well with her."

"Allison Hart is not a friend of mine, nor is she an acquaintance, but you want to give her a call, be my guest." Gibbs now replied.

Allison Hart sat in the conference room. Ziva had brought her a coffee, and she was waiting for her client.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just finishing up. Putting the body, to bed, so to speak. I do so hate not making sure they are tucked up. Now I see you have refreshment. Do you….."

"Dr Mallard," Allison started to say, "Mr Gibbs says you wish to talk to me about an unfortunate incident with one of your mother's corgis. Do you wish to relate to me your side of the story?"

As Ducky sat opposite her explained, how mother had thrown the ball and it had landed at the man's foot. The man went to kick back but Tyson thinking the man was going to kick him , had defended himself. Ducky went on to tell Ms Hart about the boy, "So you see, that is all there is to it."

"Dr Mallard, I think, what we should do is wait. Wait and see if anything comes out. I think we have a very good case, if it does come to court, I mean Tyson is only a dumb animal."

"Don't let mother hear you say that of her dogs." Ducky laughed.

"Dr Mallard I was going to say, a case in California. It seriously questioned, whether an attacking dog could itself be criminally liable, the California Court of Appeal once explained, and I quote Dr Mallard, _"We recognise the common tendency to anthropomorphise animals, especially pet dogs, the law does not recognise dogs as having the mental state of mind, that can incur criminal liability. In other words despite the physical ability to commit vicious and violent acts, they, dogs do not possess the legal ability to commit crimes."_ So Dr Mallard if this does come to court I am sure we will win. If his lawyer contacts you, then you can contact me." As Allison rose and offered Ducky her hand.

"Yes Jethro she was quite helpful really, and she is quite nice when you get to know her. You must have said something to annoy her at some time." Ducky said to Gibbs later in autopsy.

"Just hope I was of some help." He replied.

They waited and waited. Eventually a letter came from the mans lawyer. The man was dropping all charges, after all Tyson was a DUMB animal and didn't know right from wrong. Ducky showed Ms Hart the letter.

"Good, told you so. Now do I invoice you or do you take me out to dinner." She now asked.

"Dinner Allison. I think it might just be cheaper," as Ducky smiled and offered Allison his arm, "Have you met my mother?" he now asked walking away, down the corridor. But he thought, just thought he saw a smile on Jethro's face.


End file.
